


An Unexpected Occurrence

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a mix-up at the hotel where Trip and Daisy were to spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Occurrence

It started off as a mission to get some intel from lower level Hydra members on the organization’s interest in some alien artifacts and a possible lead on another Inhuman transformation chamber.

So Coulson sent Daisy and Trip undercover to see what they could dig up.

One fancy party and intact covers later, the pair retreated to a hotel to wait for extraction the net day.

“Mmm….I don’t know about you but I am looking forward to chilling tonight with a movie and some room service.”

Daisy grinned at Trip.

“Come on girl. You don’t want to go out on our night off and find some real good food?”

“It’s been a long day and nothing sounds better than relaxing in the room on a very comfy bed.”

Looking up at Trip, she batted her eyelashes causing him to laugh.

“Alright, alright…..have it your way.”

The pair walked up to the counter and waited in line for a couple minutes until one of the concierge was available to check them in.

Their room was on the fourth floor so they elected to take the elevator instead of walking up the several flights of stairs with all of their gear.

The moment the door to their room was opened, Daisy let out a sigh of relief only to freeze at the sight before her.

“Daisy? Why did you stop walking?”

She didn’t reply so Trip looked around her and raised an eyebrow at the sight.

There was only one bed in the room.

Of course, they had requested two beds but someone at the hotel messed up somewhere.

“We couldn’t have a perfectly smooth day, could we?”

Daisy sighed.

Trip stepped around her and placed his gear down against the wall but out of the way.

“It’s not that bad. You could have ended up sharing a room with Hunter.”

She shuddered at the image.

“Yeah, you’d definitely be my first choice of guy to share a room with.”

Trip smirked.

“Glad to know we’re on the same page.”

“Is that so? I thought you’d be all over sharing a room with May,”

“Only as a last resort because I respect her too much.”

“Oh. So you don’t respect me?”

“Hey now, there’s no one I’m more comfortable with than you.”

Daisy stared at him for a few moments before she grinned at him.

“You and your charm, makes it impossible to be upset with you. You know that?”

Her question was emphasized with several pokes to his chest.

Daisy tried to pretend she didn’t notice how firm Trip’s chest was and the effect it was having on her.

Stepping away, she crossed her arms and looked around the room so she missed the pleased look on his face.

“So how about we order some food from room service? I think we deserve it for keeping the mission from ending up as a fire fight.”

“Whatever you want, girl.”

Daisy flopped down on the bed with the room service menu in front of her.

“Let’s see what they have to offer and if there’s anything that can go into that temple of yours.”

Following her lead, Trip walked over to the bed and sat down behind Daisy so he would have to look over her shoulder to see the menu. He pressed himself close to her back and smirked to himself when he heard her breath catch in her throat.

“So what looks good to eat?”

It took her a few moments to respond.

“I think one of the pizzas would be good, the classic Margarita pizza.”

Trip pulled away to place the order as Daisy let out a deep breath.

“I’m going to take a shower and make myself comfortable.”

Without waiting for a response, Daisy grabbed what she needed from her gear.

Half an hour later, the pizza had arrived when she exited it from the bathroom.

“There you are. I thought you drowned in the shower.”

Trip had stretched out on the bed and was leaning against the headboard with an arm behind his head as he grinned at Daisy.

Biting her lip, she walked back over to her gear and placed her things away.

“So how’s the pizza?”

“It’s pretty good, you should try some.”

Daisy walked over to the tray with the pizza, grabbed a plate then placed a couple slices on it. Then she moved to sit on the edge of the foot of the bed.

“Come join me over here, Daisy.”

She thought about it for a moment then carefully made her way up to the top of the bed and the open spot next to Trip.

Taking a bite of the pizza, she closed her eyes and savored the flavor.

It didn’t take her long to finish off her pizza while Trip decided to take a page out of Daisy’s book and took a shower.

When he returned, Daisy was gathering up the dishes and putting them on the large tray they came on.

“So we probably should get some sleep. The extraction team will be here bright and early.”

Daisy nodded her head.

“Sounds good to me. Just one thing……:”

Waving at the bed, she wasn’t sure how this was going to work out.

“We will share, that’s the only way.”

Trip smiled that confidant smile that usually put her at easy, at her but she thought that she saw something else in his expression; a glimmer of excitement or something like it.

Daisy walked over to the bed and climbed into the left side and Trip followed suit on the other side.

“You know I won’t bite unless you want me to, Daisy.”

Laughing loudly, she moved from the edge of the bed and closer to him.

Then she quieted and bit her lip as she looked at Trip.

“I’ve just never…..shared a bed with someone who wasn’t my boyfriend.”

Daisy didn’t want to remember Miles so she pushed him to the back of her mind and focused on the man who was in the same bed as her.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder the kissed the top of her head.

“You know you can trust me.”

“I do trust you, Trip; more than anyone else.”

She placed her head on his shoulder while lying on her side as she draped an arm over his stomach.

“Good night, Trip.”

“Good night, Daisy.”

Trip moved them so they were lying down on the bed then scanned the room one more time to make sure they were safe.

Closing her eyes, Daisy smiled as she let the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

He looked down at her one more time with a soft smile on his face before he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.


End file.
